


House Cleaning Day

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfortable Relationship, F/M, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: It's housing cleaning day! And the reader gets pleasantly surprised by a certain someone!





	

Saturday is house cleaning day. Doesn't matter where you live or how long you've lived there. Saturday morning is reserved for tidying up. Something your mother passed on to you. As a child, you hated it. But as an adult you could see the benefits of having allotted time to clean all the micro-messes that get made in day to day living. 

Today is Saturday, usually you have your lovely boyfriend, Spencer to help you clean the house but he was awestruck for a case this week. 

And as difficult as it is, you never asked when, exactly, he would be home. Just so you wouldn't be disappointed if things had to run longer than expected. But at times, you got to be pleasantly surprised by him coming home earlier than expected. Which was always a nice treat. 

So you took your time, having no real plans for the day. Putting away misplaced items, tucking stray bits of laundry into the hampers, doing the dishes, polishing the big mirror, tidying the bathroom, vacuuming the carpet in the bedroom and guest room, dusting the mantelpiece, and making the bed. 

By early afternoon you were quite hungry and ready for a change of activity. So you changed clothes, grabbed your purse and went out to get something to eat for lunch. 

On your way home from lunch, you grabbed some groceries from the store and some fresh flowers to replace the dead ones you had thrown away that morning. 

You struggled at the door to turn the key in the lock while holding the groceries and the flowers. When suddenly the door unlocked as swung open!

Shocked by this unexpected occurrence, you took a step back and prepared to give a shout. But the door opened further and revealed Spencer! 

"Spence! You're home!" You said happily 

He smiled, and held the door open for you,

"You scared the life out of me!" You scolded as you paused to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I can see how that would have been a worrying event," he chuckled, following you into the kitchen. 

He helped you put away the groceries, and told you about how he had arrived home about an hour ago. 

"The house was so squeaky clean, I feel bad I wasn't around to help you clean up this morning," 

You giggled, and began arranging the flowers in the empty vase by the window.

"Don't sweat it babe, I'm just happy your home!" 

He came up behind you and slid his arms around your waist. 

"Can I have a real kiss now?" He asked

You gave a soft laugh and turned around in his embrace, planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

"Better?" You asked. 

"Much," he replied 

You gave him one more with a giggle for good measure


End file.
